Waiting for You: Fourteen Years
by Godess of Secrets
Summary: Relena makes a choice and sends her daughter and Heero away. Now 14 years later shes trying to fix what she messed up but is it too late? Does Heero still love her? and if so will he take her back? Is it to late for them? Will they be able to put their fa


This is kinda a different kind of story. I've never seen one written like this so I decided to give it a shot. Well here is goes.

****

Waiting for You: Fourteen Years

Duo put the last of his things in his suitcase and closed it. "I can't do this I'm not ready... I thought we were over...she takes off for a year and then comes pack and thinks everything is gonna be okay?" He looked at his reflection in the mirror expecting it to answer. "O shut up." He said looking away. Just then his phone rang. "What do you want?" He asked picking up the phone.

"O my! Duo I'm sorry did I catch at a bad time?" Relena asked on the other end.

"Sorry Rel. I'm just having a stressful day."

"Really what happened."

"Well you know how Hilde disappeared after you got sick, well she just showed up again, with a surprise too." Duo ran his hands over his face, "Anyway how are you feeling princess. Perfect Soldier boy take good care of you?"

"Actually Duo I wanted to talk to you all about that. Will you please come to my house now?"

"Sure princess I'll see ya in ten."

"Thanks Duo I really am grateful."

"No problem"

*****

Relena Daralin looked out her bedroom window, the fat from her swollen abdomen was just begging to disappear. She turned back to the occupants of the room; sitting on the bed was Heero next to him Sally then Duo. Relena looked at the sleeping bundle in her arms. Her child, her sweet Alexandria, the physical proof of her and Heero's love for each other. They had known it would never last she just never thought it would come so soon. Walking over to the bed she knelt down in front of Heero placing the baby in his arms. Heero looked down at the baby fondly. Relena had no doubt that Heero would be a good father...even if he raised their child by himself.

"Heero I need you to take Alexandria and go as far away from me as you can."

"Relena..." She put her hand up to silence him. She looked into his eyes, he knew what she was asking him to do and her heart was breaking.

"The political arena is no place to raise a child, Heero. Think about what would happen: if people were to find out I had a child? Heero you saw how many threats we had this year and I wasn't even in office I was out on a sickness leave ever since the pregnancy started."

"I can protect both of you, Relena, I know I can." Heero said rapping his arms around her, their child in between them. He looked down and traced his finger along the baby's cheek. Alexandria yawned then fell asleep again. "Please Relena let me try." Relena looked up into his face, giving him a watery smile she traced his face with her fingers memorizing every single thing. "I love you." He whispered kissing her fingers.

"I love you too." She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "But Alexandria can never know about me...Heero please take her...she'll be safer this way...please Heero."

"Is that what you want Relena...for us to leave never to return?" Relena turned away.

"Yes... I know it's the right thing. No one can know about you and me or Alexandria." She turned to the other two people. "Sally I trust that you can make sure that no one finds out that Alexandria is my child?"

"Of course, whatever you say Relena." Sally said nodding her head at Relena's request.

"Duo-"

"You don't even have to ask Relly your secret is safe with me." Duo said giving her a wink. Relena smiled at him then turned back to her lover.

"I know you'll take good care of her Heero." Heero nodded taking the little girl in his arms he started for the door, gathering the few things he had he headed downstairs making sure the coast was clear he went to the door and headed out to his car. Seconds later Duo came running out suitcase in hand.

"Hey Heero wait up!" Heero turned around. "Heero, I'm coming with you to help look after her." All Heero did was nod his head, handing over Alexandria to Duo the three climbed into the car. Before pulling out of the driveway Heero looked back to Relena's window. He saw Relena there looking at them she blew him a kiss. As Heero and Duo pulled out of her driveway Relena watched on watching them leave her life forever. Her love and her child, never to know of her existence. Gone forever. As the car sped away the sky open up and heavens cried for the princess and the loss of her prince.

**14 years later, AC 215, L1**

"Rise and shine kido." Duo called pulling back Alexandria's pastel blue covers.

"Uncle Duo go away." She said pulling the covers back over her body; she pulled them over her head trying to recreate the warmth of her bed, the blue cloud tank top and matching shorts not helping much.

"Hey Heero! Alex won't get out of bed! What do you think I should do?"

"Plan B!" Heero called from the kitchen downstairs. Alex peeked over her covers.

"You wouldn't dare." Duo gave a mysterious smirk, before jumping onto the bed and began Plan B aka tickle torture. "Uncle Duo STOP! *Laugh* plea *giggle* I'm up!"

"All right Duo I think she's had enough." Heero said leaning against the doorframe. Duo jumped up and smelled the air,

"I smell...I smell...PANCAKES!" With a blur Duo disappeared out of the room.

"Morning sweetheart." Heero said coming to sit on the bed and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Morning Dad."

"Are you ready for finals?"

"UH!" Alex fell back onto her pillows, "Must you remind me?"

"Come on be down in twenty minutes."

"All right." Alex said kicking back her covers and heading towards her bathroom.

"Twenty minutes young lady."

"Sure thing dad." Alex said closing the door.

"Sometimes I wonder about her." Heero shook his head and headed back downstairs to where Duo had almost eaten all of breakfast. "Duo! Save some for Alex."

"O come on she's a teenage girl they don't eat."

"My daughter will eat I will not let her become one of those anorexic bulimic girls." Heero said.

"Sure thing buddy. Speaking of which I was talking to Quatre yesterday you know who hasn't been eating again."

"Why what happened this time?" Heero said sitting down in a chair next to Duo.

"A double threat almost laid a shot on her this time."

"God I should be there to protect her." Heero said slamming his head on the table.

"Heero relax here, look at it this way in a couple years maybe you two can get back together I mean in six years Alex will be an adult-"

"No! Relena said that Alex could never know about her...as far as Alex's knows her mother died in childbirth."

"Heero how long do you think it can last until she starts asking questions? I mean she's a teenager now she's gonna wanna know about her mother and you have to admit minus the hair color she looks so much like Relena its scary."

"Don't you think I know that?!" Heero hissed.

"Dude calm down other wise Alex is gonna hear you."

"All right I'm okay." Heero said shaking his feelings off and going into father mode. "Alex you better get down here and eat other wise your gonna miss your ride!"

"Its all right dad I'll just grab something on the way to school." Alex yelled from up stairs. Duo gave a smile.

"Told ya." Suddenly Alex came running down the stairs, her hair rapped in a towel.

"Uncle Duo! You took my hair dryer again didn't you?"

"No I swear it wasn't me this time!" Duo said smiling.

"Yes you did!" Alex held a piece of toast against his throat. "Where is it...if I go in your room I may not come out."

"Funny Alex I'm almost laughing. Why don't you sit down and have a bite to eat and I'll go get it."

"All right." Duo got up and headed out of the kitchen he turned by the door and said, 

"And for your information I cleaned my room yesterday."

"Could have fooled me."

"Bite me."

"Duo!" Heero scolded. 

"O come on she probably hears worse at school." Heero crossed his arms and glared at his friend. "All right all right I'll go find it." With that Duo left the room. Heero turned to his daughter who was drinking her orange juice.

"Are you excited about finals?"

"Dad there finals...story closed." Alex shifted around uncomfortably for a minute.

"Honey is there something bothering you?"

"Dad who was my mother?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Well its just that the other day in my history class we were talking about the eve wars and everyone knows that you fought in it and was a war hero and everything, but who did you marry? I mean I know mom isn't with us...but who was she?"

"Alex your mother was the most beautiful woman I had ever met she was more then I could have ever hoped for."

"Do you miss her?" She asked meeting her fathers gaze.

"Every day, but I also see her in you, so I know in a way she's still near me."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart, now go get ready for school."

"YES SIR!" With a mock salute Alex bounced out of the kitchen to retrieve her hairdryer. Minutes later a thump was heard followed by cursing. 

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm razing one or two kids." Heero said as he began clearing the table. Then went up stairs to get ready for work.

**Saint Wilson's Academy for Young Adults**

"Hey Alex wait up!" Alex turned to see her two best friends running towards her, Jeff Shaw with blond hair and blue eyes, and Rachel Adams black hair green eyes.

"Hey guys what's up?" Alex asked as they finally caught up to her.

"Did you listen to the speech the Vice Foreign Minister gave last night?"

"I didn't even know she gave a speech I was two busy studying...plus Dad doesn't like me watching her."

"What how come?" Jeff asked as they began heading into the school.

"I don't know he never likes to talk about it. Probably has something to do with the war." The three just shrugged their shoulders.

"Well anyway in her speech she talked about all that boring stuff about peace and all that stuff then, you guessed it, she's coming here, to L1! Can you believe it! " Rachel squealed.

"Excuse us while we become hysterical." Jeff whispered into Alex's ear causing her to giggle

"I can't believe Relena Daralin is coming HERE! O my god! What if I see her what am I going to wear. I will have to watch her tapes to see what kinds of styles she likes. O when you said you were studying earlier you weren't by chance studying for the Biology final I heard that it was a killer..." Rachel babbled on with some more mindless chatter. The other two had learned when and how to tune her out while still making her thinks they were listening. The warning bell rang.

"O darn, be sure to finish that story at lunch Rachel see ya then!" Alex said sarcastically ran off in the other direction.

"Hey! Don't forget about me." Jeff called as he charged after her.

"Okay!" She called then turned her sights on some other unsuspecting victim.

**High-Tec Inc.**

Heero walked into the office giving his normal greeting to all of his employees. 

"Morning Mr. Yuy." One of the newer female employees called, Heero rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"Good morning Miss Duffy." She smiled and gave him a little wave. Heero opened his office door and went inside immediately he put his jacket on the hook by his door and sighed. "This is gonna be a long day." His vid-phone immediately started ringing. The young president and founder of High-Tec Inc. headed towards it. "Heero Yuy." He spoke into the phone.

"Mr. Yuy we have a very interesting propositions for you." The man on the other side said. Heero thought carefully 'where have I heard that voice before?'

"Who is this?"

"Millardo Peacecraft."

"Zechs!" Heero said astounded. "How did you find me?"

"Don't flatter yourself it wasn't that hard you still work for the Preventers remember?" Heero shrugged.

"So sue me I forgot." He smiled at Zechs, "So what can I do for you?"

"I assume that you are aware the Relena will be visiting L1 at the end of the month?"

"No I was not aware of that...but that is irrelevant we are no longer together so I do not see why you concern yourself with this."

"She misses you, won't you take a couple minutes just to see her."

"I'm sorry I can't do that we made a deal she said that she never wanted to see me again."

"What? I thought you left her?" Heero mentally scolded himself.

"What I mean is that we agreed never to see each other again."

"I have a hard time believing that Yuy," Zechs gave him a side glance, "Regardless this isn't about your relationship with her...there is going to be a banquet while she is on L1 that she will be attending I'm asking you to make your company in charge of security."

"You know you didn't have to ask." Heero said.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." With that Heero terminated the connection he turned and looked out his window. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt he sighed. "Relena..."

**Some where in South Africa**

A dark person hovered in the control room of a dark room. The computer screen blinked back at her as the scrolling of information ran through.

"My my what is this?" She questioned softly; the birth certificate of Alexandria Jennifer Yuy appeared on the screen listing the parent's name as Heero Yuy and Relena Daralin. "This is very interesting indeed." The figure pulled out her phone and dialed a number. "Yes sir? I have some information that you might be interested in..."

**Earth**

"Hey mom! Mr. Peacecraft on the phone!" a young youth yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Dorothy walked down the stairs only to be tripped and then caught by her husband.

"You should be more careful." he told her setting her on her feet.

"I'm sorry dear." she said straightening her appearance.

"Nothing should happen to my child in there." he said sternly crossing his arms over his chest.

"And for a minute I thought you cared about what happened to me." Wufia smirked. 

"Of course I care I just want the baby to be in perfect health." Just then a girl and a boy with jet black hair ran into the room sliding to a halt in front of their parents. The twins looked at them,

"Um mom Aunt Relena is still waiting."

"O my. I almost for got." Dorothy quickly headed off towards the phone. Wufia looked at the twins questionably. 

"What are you two up to?"  
"Us up to something?" the boy, Jon, asked. Wufia smirked and ruffled his son and daughters hair.

"Hey!" Tina said swatting her fathers hand away.

"Hey Wufia can you come in here a minute?" Dorothy called from the other room. Wufia slowly made his way to his wife's side.

"What is it."

"Millardo has an interesting proposition for us."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Then we should hear it."

**Yuy household, nighttime**

Duo walked quietly into the house; his day at work had been a bore as usual. But the best part of the day was yet to come...all he had to do was find Alex. Duo slowly pulled the water balloon out of his jacket pocket. Making sure to stay to the shadows he moved swiftly making no sound. He moved to the back stairs suddenly the lights flashed on and he was bombarded with water guns and water balloons.

"All right! All right! I give up!" Duo screamed trying to find the source of all the water and trying to keep the balloons from hitting him at the same time.

"Are you sure?" A sweet voice asked from the balcony above him. Duo looked up to see Alex leaning against the railing.

"Very sure." Alex smirked. "Round two I win." She smiled triumphantly, before sliding down the banister and into her uncle's arms. "So how was work?" She asked kissing him on the cheek. 

"Boring, your father runs a tight ship don't see why he needs me to be there."

"Uncle Duo did you-" Duo smashed a water balloon on her head. "AHH!" Duo bounced up and ran around the corner. "UNCLE DUO!" She grabbed her water gun and headed out after her uncle. Twisting and turning around the house Duo ran from his niece trying to get away. 

"Come catch me if you can."

"Just wait till I get my hands on you!" Duo rounded a corner and found himself face to face with his niece. "I got you now." Duo started to panic and headed in the opposite direction meeting the front door her tried to unlock it. "A little late for that Uncle." She said throwing the keys in her pocket.

"If I'm going down I'm going down with a fight." Duo shouted he lunged at her and grabbed the water gun backing her up into the door. "Ha! Who's winning now?" He smiled evilly.

"You wouldn't dare." She whispered.

"Sweetie you've known me all your life you would think you would know better then that by now." He pumped up the water gun, "prepare to die." He opened fire at the same moment Alex ducked the front door swung open letting Heero take all the water. Duo stopped and Alex came to stand next to him.

"Um hi dad." She said, Duo gave a weak smile. Heero spit out the water that had come into his mouth then shook his head letting the water spray.

"Hey!" Duo and Alex said in unison.

"Well it looks like I won't have to shower tonight." Heero shook his head again. Then taking the water gun from Duo he looked at them then smiling evilly he spoke. "Now it's my turn." Duo and Alex broke out into a run with Heero following after them water gun in hand. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Laughs and screams were all that were heard in the Yuy house till late that night.

**Daralin home on L4**

Relena Daralin looked out her window and sighed. God she missed him, there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wonder where he was. Was he married? Was he happy? What did Alexandria look like? Was she happy? She heard the door open and close. "Please, go away. I don't feel like talking to anyone right now." She said. She felt two hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" A deep voice spoke.

"Quatre." She said turning around and giving him a hug.

"How are you?" He asked returning the hug and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I've been better." She said sitting down in her chair and looking over some paper work.

"I bet you have." He said kneeling in front of her. "But I have got a great idea."

"Really and what would this be?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know that trip to L1 you have to take at the end of the week?"

"Yes?"

"Well I was thinking...you see Catharine and I are going there to visit some relatives and Darrin is coming with. So we were thinking why not bring Relena with us. You have nothing to do that won't be due for another month. You have no meetings until you get back from L1 and you could use a little free time."

"I don't know Quatre I should-"

"I will take it as a personal insult if you don't come with us." Quatre said standing up and crossing his arms.

"Well when you put it that way." She said standing up.

"Good we'll pick you up tomorrow morning around eight be ready." With that Quatre walked out the door.

"He's right I could you us a couple days off."

****

Alex sat on her bed later that night doing homework, she finally gave up and lay back on her bed closing her eyes she thought deeply. "How come every time I ask about my mother they always avoid the question?" She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She stood up and stretched walking over to her window seat she sat down and looked out her window. "No matter what it takes I'm going to find out who my mother was." Glaring at the snow falling outside she clapped twice and the lights went out.

**Peacecraft home Earth**

"DAD! MR. WINNER IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!" Larissa Peacecraft, sixteen years old, screamed down the stairs, "AND MAKE IT FAST KYLE IS SUPPOSE TO CALL ME TONIGHT!" Millardo shook his head and went to answer the phone.

"Hello Quatre."

"Hello Millardo. I just called to tell you that Relena is coming with Catharine, Darin and I when we leave for L1 tomorrow. And if your tracing is half as correct as we think it is she is bond to run into him at least once."

"Good maybe that will get her out of her depression." Millardo smiled confidently. "Even though I don't like him...he's the only one that can help my baby sister...so I've got to make the best of it."

"That's they way to handle it. I have to go help Cathy. See you in two weeks."

"See you then Quatre and have a safe trip"

"Thank you Millardo."

"Your welcome."

"Good bye."

"Bye." Millardo sat back in his chair, "When your good your good." he said confidently.

****

Heero woke up the next morning to the sound of Duo singing in the room next door. Followed by an,

"Uncle Duo shut up!" Followed by louder singing.

"DUO!" Then the singing stopped. Heero rolled over and looked at the time nine o'clock. "I should probably get up." Alex popped her head into his room. 

"Hey dad I'm meeting my friends down at the mall I'll be home around dinnertime, bye."

"Have a nice time." He called after her soon after he heard the front door close. Heero smirked and then turned back over and went back to sleep.

****

Relena stepped into the spare room of Quatre's house on L1. "Hey Rel!" She looked up to see Catharine looking into the room. "Darrin wants to go to the mall and pick up 'chicks'." Catharine laughed and Relena smiled, "Anyway do you wanna come?"

"AHH MOM!" Fifteen year old Darrin Winner poked his head in the room "how can I get girls if I have two women with me." 

"We promise to be good and not embarrass you too bad." Relena said smiling at him.

"I think its a good idea, you girls can go shopping and Darrin can run around and get some energy out, plus I've got some work to tie up here before we go on to the moon, honey." Quatre said rapping his arms around Catharine and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mom! Dad! That's gross don't do that while I'm in the room." Darrin left to go get ready to go. Relena grinned.

"Let me just clean up Cathy and I'll go with you."

"All right be ready in about ten minutes say?" She asked as Quatre took her hand and started leading her out of the room.

"Sure thing." The door closed behind the couple and Relena sighed, she missed those little moments like the one Quatre and Cathy had, the moments that they took for granted. "No!" Relena shook her head, "I asked him to go." With a new determination she got ready to go to the mall.

**** L1 Mall****

"Hey Alex hurry up!" Mac yelled looking up from his watch.

"Shove it, we're not finished yet!" Rachel yelled back. Mac and Jeff looked at each other.

"Girls!" The said at the same time and sighed. Walking over to them Jeff rapped his arms around Alex so she couldn't move.

"Girl we're leaving and that is that."

"But Jeff we haven't found a pair of shoes that Rachel likes." Alex whined.

"I don't care we're hungry lets go!" Mac responded.

"But Jeffy please just a little longer?" Alex said using the childhood nickname that she had given him followed be the puppy eyes that would melt even the coldest hearts that she had learned from Duo. Jeff dropped his gaze he knew they were doomed when she said Jeffy.

"Fine but only ten more minutes."

"Thank you! You're the best." She said hugging him then returning to helping her friend find some shoes.

"I know I know." He said going back to sit down with Mac.

"Whipped...and your not even dating." He whispered.

"Shut up." Jeff glared at his friend and watched girls continue to go through shoe after shoe.

"Hold on Rachel I'm gonna go the other side of the store to see if that shoe I told you about is here."

"All right." Alex nodded then made her way to the back of the store.

****

"Hey mom I'm going to go over to the arcade."

"Alright sweetie." Relena looked around at the mall,

"I had forgotten how big these places are." she glanced around and saw a shoe store, she would never admit this, but...Relena Daralin loved shoes.

"Come on Cathy there is a sale on shoes there!"

"Hey mom do you have any quarters?" Darrin asked coming back.

"No sweetie I don't but since you came back you can come into the shoe store with us."

"NO!"

"Darrin!"

"Yes mom." the three entered the store. Darrin knowing his mothers shopping habits went to sit down and noticed two boys about his age doing the same. He looked at them and followed their gaze to where a girl was standing trying on some shoes. She approached them and then looked at the boys next to him.

"I need a guys opinion what do you think."

"I think they look good." the one with black hair said,

"And they look as good as the last twenty shoes you tried on." The blond haired one said.

"Typical boy can't make up there mind. Tell me as soon as Alex comes back up."

"Yes Mam!" the two mock saluted her, she glared at them then returned to hunting for shoes.

"She your girlfriend?" Darrin asked. The two boys slowly looked at him.

"No, best friend." the blond one answered, "But he's her boyfriend." he said pointing to the black haired boy next to him. 

"What are you here for?" the black haired boy asked.

"Visiting L1. Stuck with my mom and aunt for the day."

"Ouch!" the one with black hair said, "Well if you wanna weasel your way out your welcome to hang with us, by the names Mac."

"And my names Jeff." he looked around. "And the chick that was over here a second ago is Rachel and if I can find her the other girl is Alex." the two boys looked around.

"She's some where around here." Mac said.

"Well my name is Darrin."

"Nice to meet you."

"There she is. HEY ALEX LETS GO!"

***Meanwhile***

Relena looked rack upon rack for a shoe with no luck. She peered in between the racks to see a young girl with brown hair she looked up and locked eyes.

"Do I know you?" she asked looking at the girl, she looked almost identical to Relena.

"And you look, like, really familiar." the girl said looking at her. Relena blinked a couple of times. She was about to ask the girl something else when a boy called her,

"ALEX LETS GO!"

"COMING!" the girl ran up to the store and after a couple minutes of talking she and her friends left. Relena noticed that Darrin was with them.

"Hey Cathy where's Darrin going?"

"He met some people and is gonna meet us at home later tonight."

"O." Relena couldn't get that girl out of her mind she looked so familiar and those eyes there was only one other person that had those eyes, and her name was Alex a nickname for...Alexandria. Relena shook her head, 'this world is big what are the odds that after all this time I find them...its ridicules.' with that Relena brushed it off and got back to finding some shoes.

****

Alex and the group walked through the mall looking for a good place to eat.

"Hey did you guys hear? The Winners are on L1." Rachel said. "Alex have you ever taken a good look at their son? Good lord." Mac pinched his girlfriends arm. "Hey!"

"Don't forget about me babe." he said rapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Here they go again." Jeff said to Darrin. Alex looked at Darrin carefully. He and Jeff were laughing at Mac's actions.

"Your him aren't you?"

"Huh?" Darrin asked.

"Your Darrin Winner? Right?"

"Well yeah I am."

"HEY GUYS LETS EAT THERE!" Mac yelled and grabbed Rachel's arm. Jeff quickly ran after them, leaving Alex and Darrin alone.

"How did you know?"

"I think I remember someone showing me a picture one time or something, I don't know. So what brings you to the mall?"

"I'm here with my mom and my Aunt Relena."

"Relena you mean Relena Daralin is here in the mall right now?!"

"Yeah she's my Aunt."

"O my god! She's my friends hero."

"Yeah she's like that with a lot of people." Darrin said as the two walked towards the restaurant the others had picked. "To bad she won't go out with anyone."

"What?"

"Yeah, she practically has every man head over heals in love with her and all she ever does is saw that she will love no one besides Heero Yuy." Alex stopped in her tracks.

"How do you know Heero Yuy?"

"I don't." Darrin said turning around and looking at her.

"My dad's mentioned him once or twice and whenever my mom and Aunt are on the phone they talk about him."

"What do you know about him?"

"He went out with my Aunt for a long time, some thought they were gonna get married, but something like...14 years ago he disappeared. Why?"

"14 years...Darrin tell the others that I'll see ya later, I've got to make a call."

"Um okay."

"Thanks." Alex then ran off in search of a place where she could call her dad.

"Chicks are weird." Darrin said shaking his head.

****

Heero over viewed the security one more time making sure there were no flaws.

"Heero you still love her as much as you loved her when you left." Heero turned his chair around to come face to face with Quatre Winner.

"Hello Quatre its been a long time." the two men shook hands before Quatre took a seat across from him. "What are you doing her on L1 Quatre?"

"Well I had some business to take care of before we head over to the moon. Catharine and Darrin wanted to stop for a week or so and Relena has the big convention so we decided to accompany her."

"You mean Relena's here on L1?"

"Well yeah Heero, didn't you know?"

"I knew...It's just...this is the closest I've been to her since I left."

"Well Heero why don't you go back to her? You still love her don't you?" Heero turned away and looked out his window at the artificial snow falling.

"No words can describe how I feel about her." he whispered.

"Then what's holding you back?" Quatre asked placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Something that you wouldn't understand Quatre...it was something that we agreed on a long time ago."

"Heero stop being such a coward and go back to her."

"I can't Quatre you wouldn't understand."

"Mr. Yuy?" The two looked up as a young women entered the room.

"Yes Miss Duffy?"

"There's a call for you."

"Tell them that I'll call them back."

"Sir its your daughter she says its urgent." Quatre crossed his arms and glared at Heero.

"Put her through."

"Yes sir." Miss Duffy nodded and left.

"Quatre I can explain." Heero said picking up the phone, "Just hold on." Quatre sat down in one of the chairs and listened to Heero's conversation with his daughter.

Conversation:

"Hey Daddy its me."

"Hi sweetheart, I'm in a meeting right now so what is it?"

"Its the strangest thing I was just talken to this guy that I met here at the mall."

"What? Jeff let him come near you?"

"Very funny daddy. Anyway he told me the most interesting thing about you and Relena Daralin. Is there something that you wish to tell me Father?"

"Alex I can explain."

"Explain? How you lied to me all this time? Tell me the truth Father is Relena Daralin my mother? Was she your lover?"

"Alexandria Jennifer Yuy! I will not have this discussion with you over the phone!"

"Well you won't tell me in person either so what are we gonna do?"

"Well talk about this when I get home Alexandria."

"Don't even bother I'll figure it out myself."

"Alexandria?"

"..."

"Shit!"

Phone ended

Heero jumped up and grabbed his coat, "Come on Quatre, we've got a mad teenage daughter and there is no telling what she's going to do."

"Heero I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what going on." Heero sighed.

"Alright...but your not gonna like it."

****

Alex glared at two singing birds that flew over head. "Get lost." she yelled at them. A single tear swept down her cheek she hastily brushed it away.

"You know birds don't understand you." She looked up to see a mad with long blond hair approach her.

"What do you want?" She asked backing away from him.

"The question is what do you want?"

"Excuse me?" Alex asked looking at the man.

"How long have you wondered who your mother is Alexandria?"

"How did you know about that?" Alex asked taking a step back. The man came closer.

"We know all Alexandria."

"Did you know her? Can you tell me about her?" Alex pushed.

"Come with me and all with be answered." he said holding out his hand. Alex bit her lip her mind told her not to go while her heart told her to. Finally she made up her mind, 

"All right I'll go with you." She said and she climbed into the car with him. Before the man shut the door he pulled out his phone,

"Noin we're on our way."

****

Quatre shook his head for the hundredth time, "You guys kept this a secret this long? How many people know?"

"Just her, Sally, Duo, and me." Heero said looking around the mall for any signs of his daughter.

"DUO KNEW! And it stayed a secret for fourteen years? I am impressed." Quatre said shaking his head.

"There! Over there!" Heero said grabbing Quatre's shoulder

"Where?" Quatre asked. Heero pushed Quatre shoulder back and headed into the diner. Quatre shook his head and was about to follow when he saw Catharine and Relena. He called the two over to him. "Relena you have a lot of explaining to do."

"I do?" She asked.

"O yea. Now come on I'll explain later." That said he lead the two girls into the diner. Where they saw Heero talking to some kid.

"Jeff where did she go?"

"I don't know Mr. Yuy...she was with Darrin here and took off." Heero looked at Darrin and did a double take. 

"Quatre?"

"No that would be my father." Darrin said, he studied the man before him, "So your Mr. Yuy...you know my Aunt Relena really misses you-"

"Darrin!" Heero looked up to see Catharine looking down at her son with Quatre and Relena close behind. Relena... Heero's eyes slowly traveled over her body. She hadn't changed at all, if she did she was just more beautiful then he remembered. He took a step forward.

"Relena..." There eyes locked.

"Its been a long time..." she said looking down. Heero took another step forward,

"Too long." Heero then grabbed onto Relena in a desperate hug almost to make sure that she was really there. "O god Relena..." he whispered in her ear smelling her hair for the first time in nearly fourteen years.

"O Heero..." she whispered back smelling his deep masculine sent.

"Man this is better then a soap opera." Rachel whispered from the table drying her eyes on a napkin.

"Wait Alex!" Heero said pulling back.

"Alex?" Relena looked at him puzzled.

"Alexandria. She was here with them." He gestured to the teens at the table.

"You mean she was here so the girl that I saw them with was... my... our... daughter?" Relena sat down, "O Heero she is soo beautiful." She whispered.

"Just like her mother." Heero said kneeling before her.

"Wow I never knew Mr. Yuy was such a romantic." Rachel whispered. Just then Heero's cell phone rang.

" Heero Yuy." He said picking it up. "You wouldn't... how-... why-... just please don't hurt her... I'll do anything just-... I understand... I will do as told." Heero shut his phone off and sat down. He covered his face with his hands.

"Heero what wrong?" Catharine asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Alex... she's been kidnapped." He said in a chocked voice, "There giving us twenty-four hours to get her out otherwise we give them forty million plus for her... and that's not guarantying her safety" Heero pulled out his cell again "Duo I'm gonna need your help." Heero started moving out of the diner, when a soft touch on his arm caused him to stop.

"I'm coming with you." Relena said.

"No you're not." Heero said pushing her back towards the others. "It's too dangerous."

"Heero Yuy I have not seen my daughter in fourteen years. I AM going to help." Heero looked at the women before him, arms crossed and a determined look on her face...she looked so cute. Heero's softened heart melted.

"All right."

"Good now lets go get our daughter back." She said entwining her fingers with his.

****

Heero examined the building, "They have got to be kidding me." he said looking at it again then checking the address to make sure he was at the right place.

"That is one nice house." Duo said whistling from his seat next to Heero.

"There has got to be a mistake... kidnappers do not live in elegant mansions." Heero whispered.

"Well I for one think they have excellent taste." Relena said.

"You would." Duo shot back.

"Now what exactly is that suppose to mean?" Relena asked looking at him.

"Exactly what is sounds like." Duo smirked.

"Jerk." Relena whispered back.

"Will you two cool it. We are here to get Alex back." the other two nodded their heads. "All right Duo you go around back and I'll go around front, keep in touch."

"Rightty O." Duo said hopping out of the car and going around to the back.

"Heero where am going?" Relena asked as Heero got out of the car.

"You are coming with me... I'm not letting you our of my sight." He said grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the house. There movements monitored by more then one person.

****

"O this is priceless." she watched as Heero and Relena slowly crept towards the house. "Do you think they'll be mad at us after this is all over?"

"Hn."

"O come on Trowa enough with the one syllable words. Its just you and me up here." she said rapping her arms around his waist. 

"I'm sorry." he whispered rapping his arms around her waist. She smiled into his chest.

"Come on honey I want to see the fireworks go off." she then grabbed her husbands hand and dragged him into the house.

**A control room some where in the house**

"Look I see them." Dorothy cried watching Heero and Relena creep up into the front door. "They are gonna be so mad at us when this is all over." Wufia came up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Well at least they are together how much longer do you think till that braided baka shows-"

"LUCY I'M HOME!" The entire rooms occupants turned to see as the "braided baka" entered the room.

"Duo." Hilde glared followed my a short nod before turning away. Duo gulped and took a deep breath

"Hey babe... its been a long time sorry I left so long ago, but hey if I didn't we wouldn't be having a party right now. Now would we?" Every one rolled there eyes at him. 

"Sorry? Your sorry!"

"Shh." every said.

"You have no idea what its been like for me." she said shaking her finger at him.

"Well maybe if you hadn't shown up at my front door with my son I might not have freaked."

"Duo shut up." Sally said glaring at him, shaking a finger at him, "We're watching Heero and Relena." Duo only heard the shut up part when he noticed her ring finger held a ring.

"Whoa! Sal who's the lucky man?" Duo asked grabbing her hand almost knocking her over. Duo noticed how Trowa easily caught her. "You mean you and TROWA?" he looked at the two and the blushed.

"Whoa congrats Trowa, I mean Sal is one hot babe-"

"Hilde shut him up!" Wufia roared.

"I'm all over it." Hilde said grabbing his braid and yanking him out of the room. "Now come o stupid one while I tell what's been happening since you were gone."

"NO! SHE'LL EAT ME ALIVE!" Hilde dragged a kicking a screaming Duo of the room. "HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

**back outside**

"Heero do you think Alexandria is alright?"

"Relena one thing you got to learn right now before you even really meet her is this. Never EVER call her Alexandria she hasn't gone by that since she was two its always been Alex."

"O." Relena looked down and she realized for the first time that she knew absolutely nothing about her own daughter.

"But to your question I bet she's fine. I mean she grew up with me and Duo taking care of her... she couldn't turn out too bad."

"And Duo's still living? I'm shocked." she joked letting a small laugh escape his lips. "Heero I've missed you so much." she said looking up at him. "But when this is all over I have to go back to being Relena Daralin I...I can't stay."

"I understand." Heero said looking down at her. "But right now we can change that even if it is for a short time. Heero pushed the front door open and slowly crept inside. On the other side of the room a light spilled out under a door and they heard laughter coming out of it. Heero and Relena crept over to it and pushed it open slightly.

"Fold." A young Chinese boy of about thirteen said.

"Ditto." said the female counterpart of the boy.

"O and who wins again?" an older girl with dark hair looking almost raven with blond streaks in it. They focused their eyes on the circle of teens all looking extremely familiar. A man with long blond hair then entered with...

"Alex." Heero whispered pushing the door open further.

"Hey you guys scoot over and deal me in." The blond haired man said.

"No way Mr. Peacecraft my dad says you cheat so buzz off." the Chinese youth said.

"Sure of coarse I beat Chang once and I'm am immediately cheating." the youths in the circle snickered.

"That's Millardo." Relena whispered. She pointed to the circle of youths "And that ones Larissa, Millardo and Lu's daughter, there's Tina and Jon Chang. This doesn't make any sense am I missing something?" She bushed the door open further. "Millardo what is going on?" she asked crossing her arms. Millardo jumped and looked at his little sister. Then he sighed and spoke,

"Every one they found use you can come out now." a couple of seconds later the entire group assembled into the room.

"Hey guys what's up?" Duo asked jumping onto one of the couches and leaning back.

"What is going on here?" Relena asked. "Alexandria-." she saw Heero wince out of the corner of her eye. "Alex are you alright?" she watched as the young girl turned and her eyes widened, she looked up at Millardo and he nodded his head.

"You're...you're her aren't you." Heero took Relena's hand and led her over to where Alex was standing in front of Millardo.

"Alex." he said taking her other hand, "I want you to meet someone very special to me." Relena yanked her hand away from Heero's grasp and turned away. Not looking over her shoulder she ran out of the room. Heero watched her puzzled before running out after her. "Relena WAIT!" Relena started running faster. "Relena STOP!" Heero grabbed her wrist and turned her around, it was then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked pulling her close to her.

"No Heero don't." she said pushing him away. "I can't let this happen remember I have to go away again Alex can't know about me, it's what we agreed on remember?"

"You mean that's what you decided." Heero said in a cold voice. Relena looked up at him.

"What?"

"Do you think I wanted to leave Relena? Well do you? Do you think I enjoy coming home ever night day after day, year after year seeing your- OUR daughter look more and more like you ever day? Wishing that I had never left and for once in my life say no to you. Every second of every day I regret leaving you. But I have had to live with that choice, Relena." he turned around so he wasn't facing her, "Do you know what it has been like raising a child, Alex is more perfect then I could ever be... she is so beautiful, so kind so unlike me. Sometimes I can't bear how much like you she is."

"Heero I-"

"I'm not done." he said turning around to face her, "I need to say this...I've had fourteen years to think about this Relena and I'm finally going to say it. You were scared about becoming a mother...you thought you weren't ready for it."

"How dare you say that I loved Alex and you with all my heart-"

"Then why did you tell us to go?" Heero asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Relena's hand dropped to her side.

"Your right I was scared." she whispered, "I could have resigned at anytime. I didn't have to be the Minister I could have gone with you two, started a new life" she blinked back the tears, "But I was scared, but how can I talk to Alex now she probably thinks that I never really loved her."

"I would say you were wrong." the two adults looked up to see there daughter walking towards them, "Uncle Duo told me what happened that night." the two lovers looked down.

"Alex we can explain."

"You don't need to." she said rapping her arms around Heero's waist. "Your my parents and I love you both very much."

"Alex I'm so sorry." Alex took a deep breath and turned towards Relena. Mother and daughter finally took a good look at each other. Alex took a step forward,

"Mom?" Relena nodded her tear stained face and embraced her daughter for the first time. Heero watched as the two women that meant more to him then life and death cry together. He went over to them and rapped his arms around both of them. After a couple of minutes Alex pulled back, "I'm gonna go tell Uncle Millardo that everything is okay."

"Wait a second what about the kidnapping?" Relena asked. 

"O that. It was Uncle Millardo and Aunt Lu's idea they got every one in on it. They said that you two needed a reason to be alone and see each other again. Which is exactly why I'M going to go back inside." she winked at the two of them and reentered the house. Relena sighed as she felt Heero rap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. She giggled when she felt his warm lips on her neck.

"Heero what are we gonna do now?" she asked pulling his head up to look at her, she was shocked at the amount of lust, passion and desire that was in his eyes.

"Your gonna stay here." he whispered. "Your gonna resign from office and your gonna stay here with Alex and I."

"Heero that's insane I just can't resign." her protest was cut short by Heero's plan B, kissing the daylights out of her. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to hers and in a husky voice,

"If you don't I'll just come and kidnap you." Relena leaned up and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"Its been to long since we did this." she whispered leaning in and listening to his heart beat.

"Its been a long time since we did something else too." he said smirking as he squeezed her butt. 

"Heero!" Relena squealed pulling back and looking up into that innocent face.

"Relena please stay."

"Heero I-"

"Please." he asked her giving her huge puppy dog eyes, he must have learned those from Duo. Relena looked up into his eyes, he was pulling everything he had on her and Relena knew it. He must really want me to stay. she thought.

"Heero I... I don't know what to say?" she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Say you'll stay and you can finally get to know Alex and we can be happy."

"But what about the people, they need me-"

"What about us Relena we need you too." Heero whispered looking strait into her eyes. Relena looked up into his awaiting eyes speaking the answer that she had waited over a decade to hear come from his lips.

"Yes." she whispered. Heero smiled and placed a solid kiss on her lips.

"I love you Relena." he whispered.

"I love you too." she leaned her head against his chest and listened to the sound of his heart. Alex watched her parents from the balcony that lead into the house. 

"It looks like we did it kido." Duo said coming up behind her and putting his arm on her shoulder.

"But what about you Uncle Duo? Where's your happiness I met everyone in there and your the only one that doesn't have someone."

"Your wrong kido I have someone too. I left her a long time ago to help your dad. We had been married for about two years then and had one kid."

"You mean you haven't seen him in fourteen years?" Alex asked looking at her uncle in shock.

"I would see him every once in a while...not many people know that we were married. She's been telling everyone that she adopted him till I was able to come back."

"And he looks just like Duo here." the two turned to see Hilde walking towards them, a young man maybe a year older then Alex. "Kirin this is your father." the young man looked at Duo then extended his hand towards his father slowly. Alex looked the guy over, her mind was screaming and running around on circles. Duo gave Kirin a look before extending his hand to meet his sons. As soon as their hands touched an electric shock flew through Duo causing his hair to stand on ends. Hilde smothered a laugh, while Alex's jaw dropped. Kirin smirked at his father.

"We have a lot of catching up to do...Dad." he said smirking. He looked at Alex and gave her a wink. Alex snapped her jaw closed. Duo looked at his son.

"You bet son." he said before falling over. Alex stepped over her uncle's body and approached Kirin. Putting her arm through his she began to pull him away saying,

"You have got to teach me that trick...I personally prefer water balloons but that was beautiful."

Relena and Heero had heard everything that went out on the balcony. Pressing a kiss on Relena's head he went back into his daydream...until...

"Hey he went off with my daughter...ALONE! Hey you kid come back here with my daughter!" Heero took off after the young Kirin and Alex. leaving Duo, Hilde and Relena laughing.

****

Alex looked around her room, "I think I have everything." she said. She closed her door and headed downstairs to where all the activity was.

"Alex are you ready?" Relena called from the doorway one hand on her purse while the other was swatting away Heero who kept on trying to pick her up. "Heero honestly I'm fine, I just tripped."

"But you sprained your ankle! You shouldn't be walking on it."

"Heero Yuy! Stop it this instant and go get our bags." Heero glaring went off to gather their things.

"Mom what happened?" Alex asked coming to stand next to her mother. 

"When I was caring one of my bags down I tripped. Now your father thinks I have a sprained ankle." Relena said shaking her head. "So are you ready for your first trip to Earth?"

"I'm a little bit nervous. But it will be a nice vacation." Alex said as she shouldered her carry on bag. Just then someone burst into the room. Glaring at Alex he spoke;

"And when did you plan on telling me that you were going out of town?" Jeff asked glaring at her.

"O my god! Jeff I'm so sorry it completely slipped my mind." he said looking Jeff right in the eyes. "Wait how did you find out I was leaving?"

"Darrin told me and its kinda obvious with all the people at your house. Remember I live next door." Jeff said crossing his arms. Just then he noticed Relena standing next to Alex. "Whoa." he said staring at her. Alex giggled,

"Jeff I would like you to meet my mom. Mom this is Jeff." Relena extended her hand,

"Its nice to meet you Jeff."

"The pleasure is all mine." Jeff said shaking her hand.

"Hey Alex!" Jeff watched as a man about their age run in. "There's this really hot chick out there, says she knows you what's her name?" Kirin asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Whoa Kirin calm down it must be Rachel."

"Rachel to long how about Rach? Yes Rach is good." Kirin turned to leave when he noticed Jeff standing there. His eyes narrowed, "Alex whose this punk."

"HEY! Who calling punk, punk?" The two boys faced off in a glaring contest. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Jeff this is Kirin. Kirin this is Jeff."

"Alex?" came a soft voice from outside.

"I'm in here Rachel." Rachel came in followed by Mac.

"Hey Rachel and Mac I want you to meet-"

"O MY GOD! YOUR YOUR RELENA PEACECRAFT!" Rachel screamed. "O my god I must tell you that you are like my hero."

"Rachel, Mac this is my mother."

"O MY GOD! Your her mother?"

"Rach you mind to stop yelling your making people stare."

"O sorry." Just then Darrin came in.

"Hey guys. Aunt Relena my dads looking for you something about Uncle Millardo snapping."

"O dear. I'll be right there. Honey if you see your father tell him our flight leaves in one hour and hurry up with your friends we have a flight to catch."

"Okay mom." she watched as her mother headed off upstairs. She looked wistfully in the direction her father had gone just a little bit ago.

"What's wrong babe?" Kirin asked putting his arms around her.

"I just wish mom and dad would finally get married."

"Hey they probably will eventually its just to hectic right now." Kirin said from behind her.

"Maybe. Well guys I'm going with Kirin and Darrin to Earth I'll see you guys in a couple of months."

"Your leaving?" Jeff asked coming and pulling her into a hug.

"Not forever silly. Just for a couple of months. Mom and Dad thought it would be nice to spend some time together before she resigns. She's going to finish out her term."

"Well we'll see you in a couple of months." Jeff said as Alex exchanged hugs with Rachel and Mac.

"Alright you guys I'll miss you." Alex said as the climbed into the car.

"We'll miss you more!" the cried. Suddenly the front door flew open.

"HEERO YUY YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!" Every one looked at the door to see Heero carrying Relena down towards the car with Quatre and Millardo in tow. Alex rolled her eyes. 

"I'll see you guys in a couple of days." she smiling. Soon every one was in the car and they headed off towards the airport.

****

Alex lifted her head and looked up. "O my I'm sorry Kirin I hadn't realized I fell asleep on you."

"Its alright I didn't mind." he said squeezing her hand causing her to blush. 

"Hey how are you kids doing up here?" Duo asked coming around to look at the teens in this particular row.

"We're fine Uncle Duo." Alex said forcing her blush down.

"Yeah were fine Dad. Where's mom?"

"She went off somewhere with Relena who knows what their talking about right now."

"Yeah I guess...where's my dad?"

"Talking with Quatre and Millardo." Duo said glancing at his niece. "Hey sweetie what's the matter?"

"Uncle Duo do my parents love each other?"

"Of course they do."

"Then how come they won't get married?"  
"I don't really know Alex...maybe they aren't ready?"

"Maybe."

"Well look I'm gonna go find Hilde we'll talk about this later?"

"Okay Uncle Duo."

"In the mean time try to rest its still a long flight."

"All right."

****

Heero looked over at the isle next to him and saw Hilde and Relena talking. Heero had forgotten over the years how beautiful Relena was. His daydreaming was brought back as Duo sat down next to him.

"Dude you have really got to stop staring at her like that."

"I'm not staring at her." Heero denied.

"Yeah right and I don't have son that is in love with your daughter." Heero laughed.

"Don't even joke about that." he laughed.

"I'm not." Duo said and Heero gave him a stern glare. "Anyway why don't you ask her to marry you if you love her soo much?"

"Because." Heero said looking out his window.

"Because why?" Duo pestered.

"Because I love her. She'll tell me if she's ready for that type of commitment."

"O and having a child with you wasn't a commitment at all?"

"That was different."

"Really how so?"

"She was scared of becoming a mother so she wanted us to go. Relena and I already talked about this. If commitment scared her once it might scare her again and I don't want her to leave again."

"Then why won't you ask her to marry you. Is it because your scared of commitment."

"Hey I raised a child I'm not afraid of anything."

"Right Heero if you say so."

****

About six and half hours latter the entire team landed in Sank and quickly got off their plane and headed towards the Peacecraft mansion. Quatre and Catharine had some things to finish up on before heading home and Trowa and Sally were gonna head back to their home in Germany. While Wufia and Dorothy would head back to Preventer Headquarters in London. The only people that would be staying there were: Millardo, Lu and Larissa, Relena, Heero, Alex and Duo, Hilde and Kirin.

"We'll have Pagan show you guys to you rooms." Relena said as the entered the house.

"Great and after that I'm gonna take a nice long bath." Alex said following Pagan upstairs. "Then I'm going to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night dear." Relena called.

"Sleep well sweetheart." Heero called.

****

Heero and Relena walked up the stairs, they had come to a problem. Would they sleep in the same bed or in separate ones. Relena walked into her room and waited for Heero to come in after her.

"Heero aren't you coming to bed?" she asked leaning against her doorframe.

"Relly I think it would be better if I slept in another room."

"Why?"

"Well were not married and we shouldn't be sleeping together."

"We have a child and we're not married that doesn't seem to bother you."

"Yeah well we were young when that happened and I just...I just want to set an example for her...okay?"

"Um okay...there's a spare room right there you can stay there."

"Thank you Relena for understanding." he gave Relena a kiss on the cheek then entered his room. Relena touched her cheeks,

"Something is definitely wrong." Relena whispered closing her door.

****

Alex poked her head out of her room and saw her dad enter the room next to hers. Alex shook her head in disappointment.

"Dad why won't you get with the program?"

"What ya doing?" Alex jumped and whirled around.

"Kirin!" she whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that again." Alex looked at him, "Where are you going?" she asked. Kirin was dressed in black pants and a blue dress shirt.

"I was thinking about going to this club that I heard about do you wanna come?"

"Are you joking me?''

"No I'm serious. Come on it'll be fun."

"I don't know Kirin" She said packing up into a wall. Kirin braced his arms against the wall on either side of her head.

"Come on. Look at it this way. Once your parents find out they'll know where we've gone and maybe the mood will put your dad into action." Alex's face lit up.

"In that case! Let me go change." About ten minutes latter Alex came out her hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, letting curled tendrils fall. She was wearing a red flow dress with one shoulder strap that had a slit that went up to the side of her dress.

"Whoa." was all Kirin could say as he looked at her up and down.

"What do you think?" she asked twirling in front of him.

"You'll knock every out there that's for sure." he said tucking her hand in his arm. "Lets go."

"Okay."

****

"Alex?" Heero asked opening the door to her room. "Sweetie are you here?" Frowning Heero shut the door just as Relena came out of her room.

"Something wrong Heero?"

"I was just wondering where Alex was she isn't in her room."

"Lets ask Duo and Hilde." following Relena the two headed down stairs. "Hilde have you seen Alex?"

"Um no...have you seen Kirin?"

"No." Relena said thinking hard.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Duo have you seen Kirin or Alex?"

"Um I think I saw Kirin looking at an add for a club maybe the two of them went there?"

"WHAT?" The adults glared at Duo.

"Come one lets go get them before something happens." Relena said.

"Um guys if were going we might as well blend." Hilde said. Duo rubbed his hands together.

"Alright! We're going clubin!" everyone else rolled there eyes. Twenty minutes latter. Hilde wearing a short blue dress and Duo wearing all black climbed into the car with Relena wearing a long black dress and Heero wearing a green button up shirt.

"Lets just get in and get out." He said.

"Yeah right, dude we are going clubin and that's that."

****

Somebody hit the lights so we can rocket day and night, people getting down that's right from am to pm

"Hey you wanna dance?" Kirin asked.

"Um sure, lets give it a try." the two graced the dance floor. Doing a combination of salsa/swing dancing moves. 

"I must warn you I'm not very good." Alex said.

"That okay neither am I."

****

Duo, Hilde, Relena and Heero entered the club and right away they noticed a large group surrounding a couple. The couple out there complemented each other perfectly.

"What a cute couple there is out there." Hilde whispered, as they decided to get closer.

see that honey there standing at the wall, all the girls and the guys on the floor 

the speakers blared and they some how got to the front of the line.

"Is that who I think it is?" Hilde whispered. Relena smacked Heero's arm.

''Where did she learn how to dance like that?"

"I have no idea." Heero yelled back as he watched the young couple. They watched as Alex put her arms up and rolled her body up against Kirin, while he rubbed his hands down the side of her body looking down at her. Relena and Hilde heard a low growl erupt from Heero. They saw his fist clench when Kirin swung Alex over and around his back.

"Duo he is defiantly your son." Hilde told him.

"Proud of it Babe. Proud of it." he said watching them.

From Am to Pm 

Kirin dipped Alex and the brought her back up very fast as the song cut. Alex's hand flew to her chest as she looked up into his eyes. Her breast rose up and down in a steady pattern. They heard clapping and then realized they had an audience. Turning Kirin grinned. Taking her hand he gestured towards her and the male population of the club erupted into cheers and whistles as Alex took a bow followed by Kirin. The next song came on and Kirin held out his hand towards her,

"Care for another dance?" Alex smiled and put her hand in his. He rapped his arms around her waist as she put her arms around his neck and leaned her head up against his chest.

I never had a dream come true, till the day that I found you, even though I pretend that I've moved on you'll always be my baby

Duo extended his hand towards Hilde and pulled her lovingly into his arms.

"Hilde what are you doing?"

"Well if we don't dance we're not going to get close enough to them." Hilde said as Duo moved her into another part of the dance floor.

"C ya later Heero." Duo called, as he maneuvered Hilde into the crowd. Relena and Heero shook their heads. Then Heero asked Relena to dance, at first just using her to move closer to their daughter but soon all of his senses were drowned in her. Her perfume was intoxicating and the dress she was wearing was driving him insane.

"You look very beautiful tonight Relena." 

"Thank you Heero." Relena whispered so only he could hear.

I never found the words to say your the one I think about each day even though no matter where that takes me to a part of me will always be with you

They danced around some more becoming completely lost in their own world.

"I love you Relena." Heero whispered into her ear.

"I love you too."

"We need to talk Relena." She nodded and exited the club. Kirin watched them go and nudged Alex who smiled at her parents. Outside Heero led Relena over to a bench.

"What did you want to talk about Heero?" Relena asked as she adjusted her dress under herself. Heero smiled at this small action, then turned serious,

"You still have a year left as Minister how are we gonna work that with that and Alex. I mean she has to go back to school soon. At its already hard enough for her after just getting to know you, but to miss another year?"

"I know Heero...I was hoping that maybe I could move up their with you guys and only leave when I have to for meetings."

"That might work." Heero said thinking hard. Relena took his hands in hers.

"Then we can get married and live happily ever after." she whispered leaning her head against his chest. Heero hesitantly put his arm around her waist an uneasy look coming across his face, his body involuntarily tensed. "Heero what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said backing away from her a little bit.

"Heero? Please tell me."

"Well Relena marriage is a um really big step are you sure your ready for something like that?"

"What are you getting at Heero?"

"Well you weren't ready to become a mother for Alex are you sure your ready now?"

"Heero! How can you say that? Plus I was young then we're older now." Heero looked away. "Heero what's wrong?"

"Relena marriage is a big step...are you sure you would want to do that? and me be stuck with me?"

"Heero I-"

"HEY HEERO AND RELENA!" Duo called walking up to them, "We found the kids and are thinking about going out to dinner. What do you think?"

"Um yeah I think that would be a good idea." Heero said offering his arm to Relena, "We'll talk more later." he whispered in her ear, Relena frowned,

"You can bet on it." she whispered. As they went to join their kids and Hilde as they headed for dinner.

****

Kirin stared up at the ceiling his eyes wide open a blood shot. Down the hall he could still hear Relena and Heero arguing. Kirin turned over and shoved his head under his pillow. Just then he heard a soft knock, sitting up he called,

"Come in." He was shocked to see Alex there.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course babe, my door is open at any time for you fallen angel." he called motioning for her to come and join him on the bed. "What's wrong?" In the background they heard a swift slap followed by a male voice saying "What the hell was that for?"

"What do you think?" Alex asked slouching down. Kirin came up behind her and began rubbing her back.

"I don't see why women make such a big deal out of it."

"Out of what?"

"Marriage." Alex's body stiffened.

"She wants commitment." she said turning around to face him.

"And she has it."

"No she doesn't. My dad is just being pig headed by not asking her to marry him."

"Look they practically already are. They had you, their together, they don't see other people and they love each other."

"Yeah but one of them could leave us at any time. That's why they should get married."

"I still don't get it." Kirin said staring at her. Alex gave him a disappointed look then got up shaking her head. "Wait Alex!" his door slammed shut. "Damnit." he cursed falling back onto his bed.

****

Relena came down to breakfast the next morning her eyes red and swollen from crying. Looking at the table she saw Hilde and Duo talking quietly at one end of the table. She had to smile to herself when she saw Kirin trying to talk to Alex who kept on ignoring him. I'll have to remember to ask Alex what happened, she thought. Just then she felt a strong pair of arms rap around her waist. Startled she turned around to stare deep into the blue eyes of Heero.

"Relena?" he asked his intense gaze burning though her. Removing herself from Heero arms she asked,

"Yes?"

"I think we need to talk about what happened last night."

"I think everything that needed to be said last night." she looked down at the floor, "So you and Alex can go home and I'll come and visit once a month then when I retire I'll move up there and I'll have her on the weekends." Relena turned back towards the table to see four stunned faces. Her eyes locked with Alex and saw the tears in the girls eyes.

"Alex..." Alex shook her head at her parents then stood up knocking her chair over and ran out of the room in tears. "ALEX!" Relena called after her daughter as she ran up the stairs.

"ALEX!" Heero yelled looking back at the others, he ran up the stairs after her. "ALEX!" Relena covered her face with her hands as she heard pounding coming from upstairs. "ALEXANDRIA JENNIFER YUY YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Duo winced visibly when he heard Heero use the full name. 

"This is not good." he told the members of the table. "Not good at all."

**6 hours later**

Duo came out of Alex's room to come face to face with a concerned Heero and Relena.

"Is she alright?" Relena asked. 

"She's fine, she's just a little upset. She's dreamed of meeting you Relena since she was a little girl. And now that she found you she only expected you two to be together after words now you two are divorced without ever getting married. You guys broke her heart." Heero rubbed his temples,

"Great my own daughters pissed at me now." he looked at Duo "Can I go talk to her?"

"I wouldn't recommend it when I left she was crying." Heero shook his head and began to leave,

"Heero where are you going?" Relena asked, he just waved his hands. Duo pressed his ear against the door and heard silence.

"She must have fallen asleep." Duo said nodding the other two adults went downstairs.

****

Kirin walked around outside in the gardens trying to figure out the best way to apologize to Alex for what happened last night. When all of a sudden a backpack fell from the sky hitting him on the head. "Ow." he said rubbing his head. He looked up to see Alex climbing down the terrace towards the ground. "Alex what are you doing?" he whispered to her. Alex jumped down in front of him and picked up her bag glaring at him she through it over her shoulder and began to walk away. "Hey I'm talking to you." he yelled grabbing her arm whirling her around he noticed that her eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Alex?..."

"Just leave me alone." she whispered pulling her arm out of his reach.

"Alex what's the matter?" he said grabbing her arm again.

"You know! You were there, you heard what my parents said to each other." she said turning and heading down towards the path towards the park a couple of blocks down.

"I don't understand what your getting at, Alex." Kirin said following her.

"They just don't love each other like they used to. Its all my fault...maybe if I hadn't been born..."

"Don't say that." Kirin said turning her around to face him and pulling her into a tight hug. "They do love each other your mom's just upset their going through a ruff patch they'll eventually get out of it. All couples do." he said leaning back so he could look into her eyes.

"Yeah I guess they do." she whispered.

"I um also wanna apologize for what happened last night...for making you upset."

"Forget about it. It was no big deal." Alex said looking down. Kirin lifted her chin. 

"No it was a big deal it made you upset and I'm sorry." Alex smiled up at him.

"Apology accepted." Kirin leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. "What was that for?" she whispered to him.

"I sealed it with a kiss." he whispered back pulling her into a tight hug, "Now how about we go make your parents fess up to each other."

"How do we do that?" Kirin looked around.

"I think I got an idea...but first we need to get home."

****

"SHE'S GONE!" Duo and Heero came running up stairs. "O my god! Heero she's run away." Relena said throwing herself into Heero's arms.

"Relena calm down." Heero said stroking her back.

"Mom I'm right here." Every turned to see Kirin and Alex come in.

"O sweetie I was soo scared." Relena whispered. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Kirin brought me home safe and sound." Heero went around the two of them and took Kirin's hand.

"Thank you."

"It was no problem Mr. Yuy." Turning he began to leave when Alex went and grabbed his arm.

"Hey Daddy is it okay if Kirin and I go out to dinner tonight?" at first Heero looked stunned then frowned.

"No."

"Its alright Alex you may go out with Kirin tonight." Relena interjected.

"Thank you mom." with that the two teens took off outside. Several minutes later Hilde called.

"Duo could you come here for a minute." another several minutes later.

"RELENA HEERO WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS LATER." Relena and Heero just looked at each other until it settled in. They were alone.

****

"So is their anything that you want for dinner?" Heero asked. Not really looking at her. Just then Pagan came upstairs. 

"Mr. Heero Miss Relena? Your dinner is served." he said bowing towards the stairs.

"Excuse me?" Relena asked.

"Dinner is ready." exchanging curious glances the two followed Pagan down stairs.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Relena whispered.

"Not a clue." Pagan led them past the kitchen and elegant dinning areas to the back porch. There he held the door open as the two walked out. There was a small table with a rose and small candle in the middle, two plates of food were sitting there waiting for them. With the stars shinning about them it was very romantic.

"Pagan?" Relena turned around to ask her butler a question but the door was already closed, a couple of seconds later soft music flowed through one of the windows adding to the romance. Behind her she heard Heero clear his throat.

"Maybe we should sit down and eat." Nodding her head Relena took the seat that Heero offered her. He sat down across from her. The table was so small that while just sitting down their legs brushed each others. Relena blushed as she felt a stir of emotions rush through her as Heero's leg brushed up against hers. They ate in silence for a while.

"Heero I think we need to talk about what happened this morning. I was out of line maybe it is too soon for marriage. I mean the two of us have changed over the past fourteen years and if things didn't work out then it would just hurt Alex more so we should just probably stay the way we are." 

"Relena..."

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her food. A soft tune carried by the breeze settled on their table. 

Heero smiled, "Would you like to dance?" Relena looked at him curiously, when he nodded his head towards the house, she heard the music. Relena's eyes softened.

"I'd love to." Heero pulled her chair out for her and took her into his arms. She hesitantly leaned her head against his chest. "Do you remember the first time we danced to this song?" She whispered, she felt Heero's arms tighten around her.

"Yeah I do." Relena turned her head up to him to see a far away look in his eyes. "And I'm sorry for that." he whispered, looking straight ahead. Relena stopped dancing and looked at him wondrously.

"What? Why?"

"The first time we danced to this song...was the night that I held a gun to you...I'm sorry for all those times." he whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

"O Heero..." Relena put her hands on his face and turned him to look at her. "Don't ever blame yourself for those times...War is hard on everyone...don't blame yourself. Plus I'm still here aren't I?"

"I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here Relena." Heero looked down into her eyes and saw her eyes reflecting with tears..

"O Heero."

"All those years without you..." he said, as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "God I missed you." Relena embraced him then.

"I missed you too." she whispered into his shirt. She had forgotten how intoxicating his masculine sent was, how she could drown in it.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" she heard Heero whisper. She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head. "You look beautiful tonight, Relena, but then again you always look beautiful to me." 

"Heero I-"

"Relena I was gonna wait a little longer, but I guess this is a good enough time as any..." Heero swallowed down the nervousness in his stomach. He could feel the butterflies flying around. He knew he could do this...it couldn't be to hard. Duo had been able to do this for crying out loud, Heero thought. Relena looked up into his eyes.

"What is it Heero?" Relena could feel the nervousness biting into her stomach and every other place. Half of her wanted to just kiss him for looking so hot, the other wanted him to say it, to finally propose to her. She swallowed hard.

"I..."

"Yes?" Relena watched as Heero reached into his pocket.

"Relena...will-"

"Will what Heero?" Relena asked as she watched his hand in his pocket.

"I just wanted to tell you that-" Just then the front door slammed shut causing the two jump apart. Heero ran his fingers through his hair. "Um...good night Relena." Heero turned on his heal and left.

"Heero...we were so close this time...so close."

****

Heero splashed the cold water onto his face and dried off with another towel. He then looked at himself in the mirror.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself staring at his reflection. He heard a knock on his door and went to open. "Yes?" he saw Alex standing there.

"Hey Daddy!" she said smiling brightly at him. Heero looked at her as she was smiling brightly up at him.

"Do you need something, sweetheart?" he said looking at her.

"Not a thing Dad." she said looking at him expectedly. "Do you have something to say Dad?" she asked.

"Not that I can think of." Heero said.

"O." She said dropping her head, she turned and walked quickly down the hallway. Heero shook his head, I should have known that at least one of them would try to set us up. He thought, O well.

**** 

Alex lay on her bed tiredly. "I can't believe he chickened out, he fought in a damn war for crying out loud." shaking her head and huddled under the covers. "We are here for two more days and I will be damned if we leave and mom doesn't have a ring on that finger." After plotting plans in her head for a couple of minutes, Alex shook her head. "Lights out!" she called and the lights turned off leaving her in darkness. "Don't worry mom I'll get him to propose...even if I have to do it myself."

****

Duo paced the library after returning from dinner with Hilde. He had expected to have Relena pound down the stairs jump into his arms and tell him that she was getting married. Duo ran his hands through his bangs, he didn't understand what was wrong with Heero. He hadn't seen his lover in 14 years either and Duo was having a hard time keeping his hands off her. A soft knock came from the door to the library. "Come in." Duo called looking out the window and not turning to see who it was. A few seconds later he felt warm arms in circle his waist. Puzzled he turned to see Hilde looking up at him.

"Duo come to bed its getting late." she said, brushing herself against him, raising an eyebrow Duo looked down at her.

"Is that an offer or a request?" Taking his hand Hilde began pulling him out of the library.

"Both." she whispered as her lips met his. Minutes later Hilde and Duo were in Duo's room, door locked. Not to be seen until morning.

****

Relena shoved her head farther underneath her pillow as she tried to block out the noises that Hilde and Duo were making in the room next door. After ten minutes Relena threw back her covers pulled on her robe and headed downstairs. Finally she ended up in the kitchen looking out of the window at the clear sky, Relena decided to take a walk among the garden. Humming to herself Relena walked down the memorized path to the middle of gardens where she knew a bench would be sitting inside the gazebo just like it always was on these nighttime escapades. Relena walked over to the gazebo and sat down on the bench and took a deep breath of the nighttime air.

"You know you shouldn't be out here by yourself." Relena whirled around a startled hand coming to her mouth.

"What are you doing here?"

****

Heero tossed and turned in his bed. Finally giving it up Heero sat up in his bed rubbing his hands over his face he turned to see what time it was.

"3:06" Heero murmured to himself. He rubbed his eyes and turned over onto his stomach pulling his pillow over his head. Once again falling asleep.

Later...

Heero rolled over and looked at the clock,

"3:10" he said to himself. This time he sat straight up. "I need to go walk around or something." he said getting up and pulling a t-shirt over himself he went downstairs into the kitchen to do some midnight forging. When Heero got to the kitchen he noticed that the back door was open, stepping out into the cool night air he saw a lone figure entering the garden. Quietly Heero follows after the figure; soon the figure entered the gazebo and Heero realized that it was Relena. Quietly approaching Heero spoke,

"You know you shouldn't be out here by yourself." Relena whirled around a startled hand coming to her mouth.

"What are you doing here?" She asked placing a hand on her hip and glaring at him, "You scared me half to death. Heero smirked and sat down on the bench next to her

"So what are you doing out here?" Heero asked looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Couldn't sleep, Duo and Hilde were making so much noise I'm surprised the whole colony isn't out here." Heero gave a small chuckle.

"Can you blame them though? They haven seen each other in fourteen years." an uneasy silence came over the couple.

"So...what are you doing out here?" Relena asked.

"Couldn't sleep." Heero responded. The silence between the two of them was defining. Relena turned her face away from Heero and look out the side of the gazebo. Light tears started to fall from her eyes. "Relena why are you crying?" he asked suddenly.

"How did you know I was-?"

"I razed Alex she does the same thing."

"Oh."

"So why are you crying?"

"Because Heero." Relena said standing up and walking to the other side of the gazebo. "Because I've missed you and Alex, I've missed seeing my little girl grow up. And most of all..." Relena hugged herself, "I missed being with you." Relena felt Heero's arms encircle her waist.

"Relena I meant it when I told you that I love you theirs nothing that could ever change that...you don't need to cry." He whispered in her ear. Just then the garden lights switched on. The fountain behind them blossomed with light making the garden look more beautiful.

"I know." she whispered leaning back into his arms. The two stood their looking up over the gardens and up at the stars.

"Relena?"

"Hm?"

"Marry me?" Relena's eyes flew open and she whirled around to look at him. Heero's eyes were closed and looking down. Putting his face in her hands she lifted his face up.

"Yes...a thousand times yes." Heero's eyes opened and he looked down at her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Relena whispered before Heero's lips seized her in a kiss. Then breaking apart they hugged as if the world would fall apart if they let go.

Up in the windows of the second floor two teens looked out. "Told ya it would work." Kirin whispered to Alex. "We can go tell mom and dad they can be quiet now." Kirin began leaving the room when Alex grabbed hold of him.

"Um I don't think your parents are faking so if I was you I would not step foot in there till morning."

"EW! I don't want to think about my parents doing- EW!" Alex giggled.

"I'm going to bed see ya in the morning."

"EW! My parents are...EW!"

**Six months later**

"You touch my butt again and I'm seriously gonna hurt you." Rachel said glaring at Kirin.

"And if she doesn't I will." Mac said cracking his knuckles.

"Um come on Kirin lets go see if the band is here yet." Alex said grabbing Kirin's arm and pulling him outside. She straightens his tie and looked at her reflection in a nearby mirror before moving out towards the gardens to see the band setting up. "You better watch it or my friend just might beat you up." She told him shaking her finger at him. Then she turned to look out over the gardens. "It's so beautiful out here." She whispered. Kirin rapped his arms around her small waist.

"Alone at last." He whispered before kissing her temple. He felt Alex lean back a little in his embrace, giving him a perfect view of her exposed throat, which he attacked gratefully.

"Kirin?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He moaned against her throat.

"We shouldn't be doing this right now...we...o Kirin...we...um...we need to get back inside." She whispered as he turned her around and crushed his lips against hers. Kirin pulled away and looked down at her,

"And how would you do that o mighty one?" He asked giving her a mock bow.

"O shove it up-"

"ALEXANDRIA JENNIFER YUY! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Came a wild call from the inside of the house. Kirin winced along with Alex. "KIRIN ARE YOU OUT THERE TOO? YOU TWO BETTER GET IN HERE!" Alex giggled.

"I think we are being paged." She whispered to him.

"Then I believe my lady and myself should return." Kirin mocked with a fake British ancient and offering an arm to her.

"I think we should go back good sir."

"I think we shall." He said again laughing the two reentered the ballroom.

****

Heero paced around the room. "Heero! Will you sit down your making me nervous." Duo said from his spot in the chair on the other side of the room.

"Duo I've never been so nervous in my entire life." Heero said sitting down.

"Heero you got nothing to be worried about you love each other, you have a beautiful daughter. In my book you two are already married, today you're just making it known to the world."

"Then why the hell am I so nervous?"

"Getting a little nervous about the honeymoon?" Duo asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. Heero gave a smirk,

"It has been fifteen years since the last time we-"

"Heero come on its almost time." Quatre said poking his head into the room. "You guys ready?" He asked as they headed towards the altar where they would exchange vows.

"As ready as I am ever gonna be." Heero whispered as he took his place by the altar and took a deep breath. He saw Alex and her friends sitting in the front row with her friends...with Kirin next to her holding her hand. Heero's glared at the young man that was talking quietly to Alex. There heads a little to close for his liking. The music started and Heero felt Duo nudge him.

"You keep looking at people like that and one of these days that look is gonna get stuck on your face. Besides you might wanna get a look a Lena." Heero glared at his best man then turned to the isle and felt his pants become smaller then he thought they were. Relena came down the isle, one arm resting on her brother's arm the other holding a bouquet of violets. She looked beautiful. Heero felt a lump get caught in his throat. He was doing it he was finally marrying the women of his dreams. She was his and he was hers. And after these few moments they would be together forever and beyond. 


End file.
